Chains of Darkness
by crunchberry
Summary: Seas. 2 (CH 6 added!) Spike finally gets his fangs in Buffy but things never work out as he intends. Throw rare demons, poison,sexual attraction and Angelus in the mix.
1. Attack from the Shadows

**Title:** Chains of Darkness 

 ****

**Chapter One:**  Attack from the Shadows

**Author**:  Crunchberry  

**Email:**  crunchberry327@hotmail.com

**Rating:**  PG-13 for now  (semi bad words from our evil Spike)

**Summary **– Set at end of Season 2 – Spike is wheelchair bound, Angelus has returned.  In an abandoned steel foundry a new species of demon have set up home.  Spike finally has his one good day with the slayer – but with repercussions that neither of them foresees.  

****

**The Factory:  **current home of evil Angelus, crazy Dru and invalid William the Bloodyand assorted minions.

_Its about bloody time_ Spike thought as he wheeled his chair through the bottom of the old plastics factory.  _Thought they would never leave!_  He was so bloody sick of Angelus fawning over Dru that it was a blessed relief when they finally went out hunting together.  It also gave him some time by himself to practice walking again without their knowledge.

Why he was keeping it a secret that he could walk again he didn't bother to analyze.  Just thought it was the prudent thing to do until he could figure out a plan to get Dru back.  He didn't like sharing.  He didn't like it a hundred years ago and he surely didn't like it now. 

 Just cause that wanker finally got rid of the pestering soul did not erase the last hundred glorious years he had spent with his goddess.  Dru was his now and he was not going to share.  _Just have to get rid of this soddin wheelchair, kill the slayer bitch and Dru will come running back to me_.  And then maybe that smirk will be wiped off of Angelus's face! 

Getting angry always helped him overcome the pain in his back and legs when he was trying to walk.   The pain was less tonight and his legs seemed to be following his instructions better.  At least he wasn't crumpling on the ground as soon as he stood up like he did two weeks ago. 

  _Walking, ok – maybe stumbling might be the better term, but I am making it across the room and back!  Pretty soon I can go out and hunt when they are asleep.  Human blood will heal me faster than the crappy rats that Angelus is bringing me.   Soddin Poof doesn't want me to heal, likes rubbin' it into my face any chance he gets that its him that she goes to for satisfying her itch.  Hell, he was the slayers lap dog for so long he has forgotten whom he is dealing with here.  I'll show him and I'll show her who the big bad is around here.  Just need a bit more time is all._

****

The night air was crisp and Buffy wrapped her scarf around her neck one more time for warmth.  No vampires out tonight.  She rubbed her hands together a couple of times and placed them in her pockets.  _This sucks_ she thought.  _I could really get warm with a good fight but it seems like tonight is going to be a "why didn't I just stay home and watch The Real World on MTV?" night.   Like those kids would EVER know what the Real World was like!   _

Well, that was the last cemetery for tonight.  I could go straight home or I could go to the coffee shop downtown and get a cup of cocoa and warm up.  Go home, study or go and drink cocoa.  The cocoa wins!  

Taking a short cut through the industrial section of Sunnydale seemed the best idea.  Otherwise she would have to go past the cemeteries again and she really didn't feel up to fighting vamps, just a hot cup of cocoa- hopefully with extreme amounts of chocolate in it and tons of whipped cream.  

Some of these lights really need to be replaced she was thinking walking past some of the run down buildings.  A number of the halogen lights were burnt out creating shadows everywhere.  She didn't sense any vampires though and kept walking with her destination clear in her mind.

A shrill whistle like sound came from her left.  Stopping, she tried to see down the alleyway to what horny cat or demonic creature was making the sound.  Sensing nothing and definitely not seeing anything, Buffy shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.  _I'm done for the night – not looking for trouble, just cocoa._

Now she reached the middle part of the industrial park.  It was almost pitch black here; none of the lights were working.  _At least I have the moonlight_ she was thinking right before the clouds decided to even obscure that.  

_I need a flashlight or maybe vampire sight so I can actually see where I am walking she thought_.  An almost silent footfall sounded behind her.  If it wasn't for her slayer senses perking up, she might have missed it.  Pretending not to hear it she continued walking.  Another almost silent step but with a slight dragging sound to it came again and a bit closer she thought.  Bending down to tie her shoe and to give the creature or whatever was stalking her more time to come closer, she thought of her battle plan.  Have to get it near some light first off.  Battling creatures in the pitch black was not her strong suit.

Straightening up and quickening her pace to a more lighted section of this deserted area of town; she didn't see the wooden pallets that were piled haphazardly in front of her.  Tripping on one and then falling on top of another caused her to cry out in surprise.  

_Now I know why I was kicked out of ballet class – grace is just NOT my middle name._  Trying to extract herself from the middle of the pile of pallets she suddenly sensed a very large presence right behind.  _Ok – Who am I kidding?  _She thought_ – I'm smelling the creature.  At least I have lots of wood in case it's a vampire with bad hygiene habits!_

Trying to jump up into a fighting stance among a pile of crates- which she couldn't see anyway- was not the easiest thing in the world.   Leaping up, she landed again on another pallet which broke under her weight and she managed to twist her ankle into a shape not meant for human bones to handle. 

 "OUCH!  Ok – that does it.  Whoever or whatever you are – lets fight fair and just give me a moment to get out of this mess so I can properly kick your butt from here to the Bronze".  

The whistling noise started up again, louder and louder while she tried to free her now sprained ankle from the broken shards of wood.  The smell of blood assailed her nostrils and she felt warm fluid running down the inside of her shoe.  _Oh just great, not only do I sprain my ankle, I also stake it clear thru!  Calling all vamps – slayer blood here!_  

The whistling sounded even louder now, like fingernails across a blackboard.  Straightening up she clasped her hands over her ears.  _Now I am deaf, blind and almost amputated.  Not good!  _ 

The smell was even worse, fish left out for days in the hot sun smelled better than this creature.   The smell, noise, lack of light and pain were all becoming too much for her.  She never even saw the claws come out and slash her across her chest.  She never even had a chance to throw a punch in defense.  All she felt was another set of claws rake across her leg and then a burning sensation that coursed through her body right after that.   

With the last of her slayer strength, she yanked her injured foot out of its prison and managed to stumble backwards out of the clawed creatures way.  The burning sensation actually felt good she thought. _At least it's warming me up_.  

********

_Nothing on the telly.  No minions around to verbally abuse and Angelus and Dru nowhere to be seen but definitely heard.  Oh bugger this – I am going outside for a while_ Spike thought.  _I refuse having to listen to the two of them going on and on all night._  

Going out to the back alley for a smoke seemed like a good idea.  Sitting out there in the moonlight, well lack of right now was downright peaceful.  Except for _that whistling noise coming from the side of the building.  _What the heck is that racket?  

Throwing the perfectly good cigarette away, he used both of his hands to propel himself forward toward the mysterious noise.   

Coming to the side of the building, dodging broken pipes and bricks along the way, the sound, like a really annoying scratchy whistle became louder and louder.  Suddenly out of the dark he heard a girl cry out in pain.  

Oh now this could be interesting. Maybe the whistling bloke will leave me some fresh pickings.  Gaining some momentum he suddenly threw on the brakes when his vampire sight picked out the blonde head of the slayer straight ahead of him.

Why isn't she fighting back?  That is one heck of a nasty demon taking a swat at her.  Hell, she didn't even duck!  He heard her intake of breath though and could smell the aroma of her potent blood in the air.  So, someone is getting a taste of the slayer.  Too bad it isn't me.   Taking off the brake, he nudged the chair forward a bit for a better view.  It was hard to make out the creature attacking the slayer.  Well, two swipes at the slayer that is.  She seemed to wrench herself away and then stumble about but did not throw her usual punches.  Finally the creature stopped its incessant whistling and seemed to slide back away from her and head toward the abandoned foundry that was across the street.  

_I better get out of here before she realizes I'm here and finishes the job she started at the church.  _Silently trying to turn the chair around he noticed the slayer still stumbling around the piles of crates around the alley.   Then peering closer at what she was doing, he noticed her crumpling to the ground and holding her stomach.  

Oooh, slayer is hurt for sure.  I smell blood all over the place right now.  Wonder how fast I can wheel myself out of here if she is faking it.  Edging closer, he could see the slayers head slumped forward and a dark fluid seeping through her hands where she held them against her stomach.  Oh just a taste!  She didn't even react to his approach.

_Well just can't let her die like this can I?  Have to drain her proper. Only right that I can say I killed my third slayer.  Nobody needs to know I had help with it.  Dru will be dumping Peaches before morning,_ he could already taste his victory.  

Licking his lips, he folded up the footrests and stood up over the slayer.  The smell of her blood was so sweet and overpowering almost.  Kneeling beside her, he lifted her head and saw her eyes staring straight back at him.  

"Who?  I need help, need to get to my Watcher.  Its burning and I don't think I can walk".  

"Don't think you can walk either Slayer, tit for tat though.  As for getting you to your Watcher, don't you worry.  I will personally take pleasure in delivering your lifeless body to his doorstep!"

Vamping out quickly and yanking her head to the side, he sank his fangs into her jugular and drank like his very unlife depended upon it.  

TBC:

Please review and let me know how its going -  with lots of unclothed (my daughter is standing here and forbids me to use the word nekkid) Spike covered with whip cream for those that do.  


	2. Complications

BTVS

Title:  Chains of Darkness

Chapter Two:  Complications

Rating – PG-13– strong language and suggestion

Summary – Set at end of Season 2 – Spike is wheelchair bound, Angelus has returned.  In the abandoned Sunnydale Steel Foundry a rare species of demon have set up home.  Spike finally has his one good day with the slayer – but with repercussions that neither of them foresees.  

Disclaimer – no I don't own Spike, Buffy, Angelus or any of the other great characters Joss has come up with.  Wish I owned Spike or that he owned me – but I think he is gonna own Buffy during this story….

Enjoy…..

****

She heard the creature leave as she stumbled backward and slid down the wall.  Her legs and injured ankle were no longer supporting her.  The creature's smell lingered and then finally dissipated.   Blessedly clear air filled her nostrils.  She inhaled deeply and then had to press her hands to her chest to stop the intense painful burning she suddenly felt.  The burning sensation lessened if she didn't breathe too deep.  She felt her hands get sticky and realized that it was more of her blood just leaking out of her body.  _Tired_, she thought**,  **_if I could  just go to sleep for a moment, get some rest and then I will figure out how to get help._

Suddenly she felt a presence beside her and cool fingers lifted up her chin.  She looked up into a shadowy face and managed to get out some sort of plea for help.  Before she was aware of what was happening, her brain registered Vampire and Spike at the same time.   _Try to grab a piece of wood_, she told her body – but it was not responding to her commands.  She saw Spike's visage change into his demon and before she could even put up a token resistance, she felt his fangs slide into her neck.   

As he began to suck, a lassitude overcame her and she realized that Spike was going to be the one that killed her.  Not Angelus, not the Master but the annoying blonde vampire who for some reason she had never been able to dust.  It actually kind of felt good in a morbid kind of way.  Her thoughts started drifting so she just relaxed and gave into the inevitable.   _Wonder if he likes Cocoa_ came the unbidden thought as she drifted away.

****

_My god, her blood is so powerful._  He could feel the slayer blood course through his undead veins and start healing his tortured body as he continued feeding.  His whole being felt stronger than it had in weeks.  But something wasn't right.  He remembered what slayer blood tasted like, and hers was definitely the sweetest but there was something that was off about it.  Something just a bit off and then another thought started nagging at his head while he enjoyed the feel of the slayer, not even fighting him while he drained her of her life essence.

That thought had just entered his head when his mouth started burning.  It was not an unpleasant burning but it did make his mouth warm.  Then the burning traveled down into his veins wherever the slayer blood entered his system.   Something tickled his conscience again, something about the demon, the burning and the demons horrid whistling sound.  _Oh Bloody HELL!  Why didn't I realize it before this?  Should of at least recognized the smell!_

Retracting his fangs from her throat, he leaned backward and looked at the slayer.  Cor she's beautiful.  Pulling her hands gently away from her chest he counted three long thin claw marks and one offset thicker one.  _Yep, we are both screwed,  but maybe her more than me.  Gonna' have to figure some things out.  Crap, have to get her out of here before Angelus finds us._

 Her head was limp on her shoulder but he could still hear her heart beating and he knew he hadn't drained her nearly enough to kill her.  Bending down, he licked the trail of blood that oozed from his bite while he was thinking.  The slayer unconsciously  moaned when he did this and suddenly his pants became a bit tight.  _Bugger this! Better start remembering some details…_

Digging in the recesses of his mind, he remembered bits and pieces.  He knew it would ward intruders off by a high decibel whistle and that if they did attack it was usually to protect their home and young.    They had poisonous claws – three fingered claws with an opposable hook like appendage and supposedly no cure for the person who was unlucky enough to get the poison in their bloodstream.  _Unless a vampire was lucky enough to be near them and almost drain em to reduce the poisons effects.   Just my luck! _ _Saving the slayer was not on my agenda – but guess it is now.  Can't kill her now that the poison is in me too._   _Can't remember the entire story of these buggers, might need her Watcher to look some stuff up or at least nick his books on the subject.  Well – that's for later.  _

"Bloody Hell - Slayer!"    "Wake up! We have ourselves a bit of a problem here!"  Shaking her non-too gently, he tried to get her to wake up.  Her head just rolled to the other side and her eyes still did not open.  

Figures – get slayer handed to me on a golden platter to kill and as usual, something happens to muck it up.  Gods must be laughing at me.  Three is a charm they say – not a CURSE!

"Come on here Slayer – no time for naps!  Wakey wakey!  Lets get you on home.  Would get you to your Watcher but with the way my luck is going, I might not survive the encounter."  He continued shaking her, his frustration growing.

She was not responding and even though his legs felt a hundred times stronger than they did just minutes ago, he knew he couldn't pick the girl up and carry her back home.  

  _Bloody hell!_  Racking his brain for a solution the only thing he could come up with was helping her with his blood.  He knew how strong vampire blood could be for a human and he was no regular fledgling.   _Couldn't hurt and maybe it will wake her up some.  _

Morphing back to his vampire visage, he sliced his wrist on a fang and put his wrist next to the slayers mouth.  

"Come On Slayer – you need to drink this or you won't be able to kick my ass when this is all over!  Slayer!"  Afraid she wouldn't suck on his wrist, he tilted her head back and squeezed some of his blood into her mouth.  _Like feeding the birds, not that Dru ever did feed the birds.  She never could understand why they died all the time on her.  _

Her mouth started moving and her tiny tongue darted out and licked up a drop of blood that had fallen on her mouth.  He sat there transfixed by that tongue for some reason.  Shaking himself, he tilted her head back upwards and put his wrist again against her mouth.  This time she started sucking on it and he could see her throat working while swallowing his vampire blood.  _Wish I could get her to suck on something else with those throat muscles_.  Where in the heck are these thoughts coming from he wondered?  Shaking his head clear of troubled images, he concentrated on holding up the slayers head, his fingers absently massaging her neck as he did so.  

_C'mon slayer, drink up and then wake up.  We got to get out of here.   Don't fancy Angelus strolling out here and finding us like this.  No telling what he would do then.  _

****

She felt her throat working and then realized that she was actually drinking something that felt warm and thick as she sucked it from someone's…. wrist??  Opening her eyes she stared right into a set of extremely blue eyes, which were staring right back at her.  She felt mesmerized for a moment and then realized what she was actually doing.  Staring at Spike.  Blinking a couple times, she tried to clear the fog that had settled over her brain.  Finally shaking her head, she detached her mouth from his wrist. 

"Ughhh!  What are you doing?"  Trying to scramble backwards and just bumping into the wall she settled for pushing his arm away from her mouth as he tried to hold it there.  Realizing what was happening, she tried to jump up so she could attack but only managed to stand up for a second till her injured ankle again gave away and she landed back on  her butt.

Ok – this is so not going well.  

"Ouch and oh – damn it Spike! – What are you doing here?  And – what WERE you doing?"  

"Trying to save your ungrateful ass Slayer!"  Spike smirked as he sat back on his heels and stared at her sprawled across the ground.  

"Trying to save ME!  Last thing I remember was your fangs going in my neck!"  Looking dumbfounded, her fingers unconsciously went over to the bite marks on her neck.  

"Oh my God!  Your trying to turn me!  That's why I was drinking your blood.  Ughhh!"  _Was he totally insane?  Turning a Slayer?_

"Like I would EVER want to turn you!  I can't even stand the sight of you now, why would I want to stand the sight of you every day for the rest of eternity?" he shouted back at her.  "Because of YOU, Angelus has Dru and rubs it in my face every chance he gets, which I mean to tell you is quite a lot since because of YOU, I can't even walk!"

Standing up, he angrily searched for a fag and lit it before he said even crueler things like what Angelus had told them about losing his soul.   He had gone into great details about her lack of experience and how lousy she was in satisfying a man.  

Not that he cared about hurting her but right now he needed for them both to get out of there.   

"Well, it looks like you can walk a heck of a lot better than I can at the moment!"  She was still digesting the part of Angelus and Dru.  _Her Angel was with Dru?  It isn't really him_ she tried to tell herself.  But it still hurt hearing it confirmed.  

Trying to get some purchase on the wall behind her, she scrabbled up into a semi standing position.  She did notice that she needed to breathe and her heart still seemed to be beating.  _Maybe he didn't realize he hadn't drained her enough to turn her.  Yeah right, he's a  Master Vampire, of course he would know when her heart would stop!  _

_Then - Why then am I alive?  _

TBC:  

Please review – my muse needs it, Spike needs it and Buffy – well season 6 Buffy needs to be slapped.  Season 7 Buffy is showing human traits so there might be hope.  But if you want to keep reading – I need encouragement …. Specially if you want Spike to get his clothes off at some point and maybe just maybe Buffy's too.

Crunch


	3. Bound to a Vampire

BTVS

**Title:**  Chains of Darkness

**Chapter Three**:  Bound to a Vampire

**Rating **––.  This chapter is still rated PG13 but the entire story is definitely on its way to a higher rating….  sorry kiddies.  But Spike and Angelus just can't help themselves – they are evil after all.  

**Summary** – Set at end of Season 2 – Spike is wheelchair bound, Angelus has returned.  In an abandoned steel foundry a rare species of demon have set up home.  Spike finally has his one good day with the slayer – but with repercussions that neither of them foresees.   I am a B/S shipper **BUT** I really love evil chip less Spike instead of mushy klutzy Spike – so wanted to play a bit….   Def will be going AU from the series.  But not too AU.

**Disclaimer** – don't own anything except this computer and a house. No crypts, mansions, libraries or sexy vamps.  Damn!  

**Previously:**  Spike finds a very injured Buffy in an alleyway and decides to take advantage of the situation.  As he sinks his fangs into her neck he realizes what type of demon got to the slayer and that he is now screwed by drinking her blood and getting the poison into him as well.  

****

Shaking slightly, Buffy again tried to stand up against the wall.   Licking her lips unconsciously she tasted Spikes blood and swallowed the last drops.  She closed her eyes briefly enjoying the sensation that coursed through her veins.  It made her tingle all over.  She felt like every nerve was alive, every hair on her body could feel the difference in air currents, she was able to smell things that she was never able to before.   Even the pain from the gashes was fading.  Between her slayers healing ability and the vampire blood, her system was recuperating at a remarkable pace.  

Her ankle however was still a problem.  She needed help getting back home.  Opening her eyes, she saw a stunned vampire in front of her.  

"Whats your problem now Spike?"  "Since your not killing me - for some evil purpose I am sure, would you mind helping me get home?"  She tried hopping a bit to get her balance.

Shaking himself – Spike only nodded.  _Seeing her lick her lips of his blood and swallow it made him feel things that no vampire should ever feel around a slayer.   Must be the slayers blood in me.  It is an aphrodisiac, just never thought it would focus those feelings on HER!  _

He reached out a hand to her and she took it.  Stumbling off the pallets and into his arms was not what he expected but the feeling of her arms suddenly around his neck for support felt surprisingly good.   _Must be missing Dru's touch is all, any bloke in my situation would like a birds arms around them pressed tightly._

"Get your arms off of me Spike!"  She tried to right herself but he held fast so she wouldn't fall back down.

"Looks like its YOUR arms around me pet, guess you just can't seem to keep your hands off of vampires can you?"

"Oh, you're such a PIG Spike!" Buffy yelled back.

"Would you keep it down Slayer!  Like I want to have you in my arms!  Angelus and Dru are not 200 feet away from us and I don't fancy having a tea party with them right now.  Your ankle won't support you –You use the chair and I'll lean on it for support.  We can get my car and I'll drop you off at your place and hopefully nobody will be the wiser."

Grudgingly she knew he had a good plan.  She couldn't walk home and they did have to get out of there.  Though she still wondered why he was helping her.  Letting him put his arm around her waist for support she hopped over to the wheelchair.

After she settled into his wheel chair, the irony of the situation didn't pass his notice.  Pushing the chair over to the underground storage area where he kept the DeSoto, he realized that his legs were almost completely back to normal.  

He pulled the chair up to the car and opened the door.  She just looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"What now slayer?"  He reached out his hand to help her up.  Instead she just glared at him and tried rising herself but the chair moved while she was doing it and he had to grab her to keep her from falling.

"Didna put the brakes on yet luv.  Give me a sec'."  He said while trying to hold her steady.

"Get your hands off of me!"  

"Fine slayer – you just can't handle yourself around me can you?"  He smirked at her rising blush.  God she was easy to get a rise out of.  Raising his hands in mock surrender he stepped back and let the bitch do it her way.

Hopping on one foot, she managed to get into the car and slammed the door with out his help.

"Fine – suit yourself.  Bitch."  Sauntering around the car with a whistle he thought it was great to be able to walk again.

Making sure to light another fag up, he turned the radio on loud and careened out of the garage.  

****

The ride back to her house was nerve racking.  She didn't know what to make of Spikes actions this night.

He just sat there humming along to some god-awful song, smoking and making sure he blew the smoke her way.  Glaring at him and waving her hand to dissipate the smoke just seemed to make him smirk more at her.  He had to be the most annoying vampire she had ever met.  

Pulling up to the front of her house, he turned off the car and looked her up and down in a very knowing way.  She felt herself blushing again.  

"Well it looks like you get another chance at having your hands all over me again, since I have to help you up the stairs at least.   Don't fancy you falling down and killing yourself by broken neck after all I have given up tonight."

"Whatever Spike – I am tired and I just want to go to bed."

"Really slayer – I hardly know you!  My virtue you know has a price!"

"Oh Spike – shut up!"  Opening the heavy door, she was very glad to have this night almost over.  

At the door, she turned the key into the lock and then watched Spike saunter down to the Desoto.

"Bye slayer, see you later for sure!"  Shaking out another smoke, he went and leaned on his car to watch her enter her house.  _The next few days should be very interesting if what I expect is true _he thought.

"Not if I can help it " she said under her breath.  Hopping into the foyer, she closed the door behind her and with it the sight of the blonde vampire looking at her with almost a territorial expression.

****

Driving off in his DeSoto, Spike mulled his options.  His legs were definitely healed but he was not up to his former strength by any means.   _Wonder when I can sink my teeth back into her neck?_  Thinking of which, he knew that fact had to be kept from Angelus at any cost.  If the poof ever found out he marked his mate first, no matter who's blood was in his veins, he was dust.  

Now to do a bit of research.   I only remember a bit of the demon legend but what I do remember will make it that more interesting being it the slayer it infected.  Don't know how it will effect me in the long run either.  

But if the myths are true, the slayer will be at my beck and call before long.  Sunnydale and Dru will be mine and if Angelus behaves, I might let him stick around for a while just to torture him with the knowledge that the Slayer belongs to me now!    

 Humming along with his Ramones tape,  thinking of his grand schemes,  he parked the car back into its place and entered the factory never realizing that  another pair of eyes was watching him from the shadows.

Angelus turned around and silently crept back into factory on the other side and the room that he shared with Drusilla.  Crawling into bed next to her she turned around and mumbled something about Spike feeding the birds and went back to sleep.  

So my childe wishes to play games does he?  Well, he has no idea the rules we play by are mine, not his.  Looks like he might need another lesson in obedience.  Smiling into the darkness, Angelus grabbed Drusilla around the waist and held her close.  

TBC:

Oooh, evil Angelus, Crazy Dru, Mostly evil Spike,   where can this all lead.  No where good – that's for sure.

Same bat time, same bat channel.    (showing my age aren't I?) 


	4. Reflections

**Title:**  **Chains of Darkness**

**Chapter Four:  Reflections**

**Rating **––.  **Ok – need some feedback on this  - should I raise it to an R yet?  My beta reader is ready to slap me for some of the language and innuendo so I  am wondering what is appropriate….**

**Summary** – Set at end of Season 2 – Spike is wheelchair bound, Angelus has returned. 

 In an abandoned steel foundry a rare species of demon have set up home.  Spike finally has his one good day with the slayer – but with repercussions that neither of them foresees.   I am a B/S shipper **BUT** I really love evil chip-less Spike instead of mushy klutzy Spike also love Angelus. He is much more fun than Angel.

**Disclaimer** – Joss has yet to sell me even an hour of Spikes time.  Heck at this point, I would even settle for ten minutes!  Ten minutes with Spike and I would be happy…  well – maybe dead too – but a happy dead.  

**Previously:**  Spike knows something about the demon.  Angelus knows something about Spike.  Buffy is clueless…but she looks good and that is what counts.

****

 Buffy was alone in the run down and deserted foundry.  Black sand covered the floors and above her, large metal cauldrons were suspended from hooks in overhead cranes.  Catwalks connected the overhead cranes but they looked almost rusted through and the thought of having to climb up there terrified her for some reason.  This place looked like it had been abandoned for centuries, not the fourteen months that it had actually been closed.  The foundries were one of the first industries to get hit hard with the recession and the imported castings from Taiwan flooding the market did not help matters any.  The Sunnydale Steel Foundry could only hold on for so long and it finally gave up the ghost a little over a year ago.  

The skylights in the roof were totally covered in grime and only let in a smidgen of sunlight.  When sunlight did enter the cavernous space, it actually made the place look even more decrepit.

A number of huge pits were scattered around the space Buffy was standing in.  Looking down one, she saw bars of jagged metal slanting upwards to meet anyone unlucky enough to fall.  _Almost like a lion trap_ she thought.  Some of the pits she walked by were over 20 feet deep.  _This place sure wouldn't pass an OSHA inspection right now; wonder if the creatures that inhabit this place now ever fall in?_  

Continuing her journey toward the large apparatus in the center of the foundry, she could discern shadows following her progress.  Anytime she turned though, nothing would be there and she wondered if it was her imagination that was really following her.  She seemed to be called toward the large mechanical object in the center, which was still shrouded by darkness.  Only the outlines could she distinguish.  

Suddenly, a very large and molten looking creature appeared before her and started whistling very loudly.  She couldn't get it to stop.  Putting her hands over her ears, she hoped to dim the noise but the creature didn't stop.  Looking up she realized the creature was turning into something else.  The molten part of the creature seemed to slide together and solidify and in a moment it had turned into Spike in full game face.  Laughing at her, the Spike/creatures whistling seemed to intensify even more and she grabbed her pillow to cover her head.

_Her pillow?  _

"BUFFY!" her mom shouted from downstairs.  "Are you going to turn that alarm off or just sleep thru it?"

Shaking her head, she quickly turned her alarm off and yelled back down to her mom "I got it mom – Thanks!"

Wow, what a strange dream.  Never been in a steel foundry before but I really don't like to think that's a slayer dream cause the thought of the creature and Spike having something in common just wigs me out right now.  

Getting out of bed she staggered slightly.  Straightening up, she realized she had jumped on her bad ankle AGAIN but it hadn't hurt.  She knew she healed quickly, but the damage her ankle sustained the night before should take a couple days to heal, not just a couple hours. Sitting back down and looking it over, she realized she had done a pretty good job of bandaging it up but decided to check it again to be on the safe side.  Undoing the bandages, she had to look twice at her ankle. It was healed perfectly.  The jagged hole where the wood had gone straight through had not even left a mark.  

_That's weird_ she thought.  _Well I won't have to make up some excuse to tell mom at least.  I really wish Giles would let me tell my mom about my nocturnal activities.   I hate lying to her all the time.  _

Getting off the bed and heading toward the shower, she felt a bit dizzy but shrugged it off.  After choosing the perfect outfit for Thursday's classes she rushed downstairs to see her mom leaving already through the back door.

"Bye honey, sorry I missed you last night.  Want pizza tonight?  We could invite Willow and Xander over if you want." Her mom said turning around.

"Thanks mom.  I'll ask them.  Have a good day!"

Going over to the cupboards she went in search of some cereal.

A couple hours later found her sitting in social studies class with Willow beside her.  Her thoughts kept going back to the night before.  Why hadn't Spike killed her?  Was he trying to turn her?  But the most disturbing thought she kept having was the feeling of his fangs sliding into her neck and her reaction to that.   The other part of what happened she didn't even want to contemplate.  It was just too gross.  _Yeah right – keep telling yourself that Buffy!_ _Have to talk to Giles soon_.

****

Wheeling his way back into the factory, Spike passed some minions playing cards.  Deciding to join them since he was in such a good mood, he quickly won quite a few packs of smokes before heading to bed.  Thank blood for stupid minions he thought closing his bedroom door behind him.  He didn't even bother looking for Dru knowing she was probably sleeping with "Daddy".  For once it didn't bother him though.  Getting into bed, he closed his eyes and relished his memories of Buffy's blood coursing down his throat and then unbidden the thoughts of how she looked sucking his blood out of his wrist.  Falling into sleep, he wondered how the Slayer was feeling today and if she was missing him yet.

****

Angelus woke before Dru in the early afternoon.  Deciding on letting her sleep he padded over to the converted bathroom to wash up and figure out what to do with his errant childe.  That Spike could walk and was obviously going around in his car at night didn't have him too surprised.  It was the fact that he played the cripple when they were all at home that had him wondering what game Spike was up to.  Well, two could play and he was the dominant vampire in this lair even though Spike tried to say he was only a guest.  William the Bloody was no match for Angelus even though he could give Angel a run for his money.  

Pulling on his leather pants and foregoing a shirt, he sauntered into the dining area of their lair.  Spike was in his wheelchair reading a paper and smoking.  When his childe looked up he noticed that the scars on his face were gone.  _Wondered when they cleared up?_  "Well if it isn't little handicapped Billie.  Want me to go wake up Dru for you so she can take you out for a stroll?  Oh that's right, I really tired her out last night, she will probably sleep all day after what I did to her, not that you would ever realize what she really needs."

Spike just clenched his jaw and instead of the smoldering anger he usually was able to get, just smirked at him.  "Yeah, you really know how to tucker out the ladies.  Hell, you weren't able to handle the slayer properly so why should I worry about what you and Dru are up to?"  

Going over and shoving the newspaper out of his hand, Angelus bared his fangs at Spike and growled.  "I don't know what games your playing Spike but be forewarned, I will not take kindly to any deceit from you.  Remember who your sire is and where your allegiance lays and I may just be nice to you".  Licking his tongue over Spikes throat, he heard the other man growl and tilt his head.   "Good, just remember your place Boy!"  

"Boys, boys, boys.  Are we behaving ourselves today? "  Dru glided over to them before Angelus could sink his teeth into his Childes neck.  Looking annoyed, he turned around and gave Dru one of his most charming smiles.  

"Just Spike and I talking about world affairs.  Nothing to worry yourself over.  I wouldn't dream of trying to break up our happy home with secrets.  Now would I Spike?"  Looking over to the wheelchair bound vampire, he just did his alpha male look and then went to Drusilla and started playfully nipping at her lips.

"So what are we going to do today Children?  I have some drawings I want to do before hunting tonight.  Dru, why don't you come and pose for me?  Nude of course.   Spike, you stay here and do whatever invalids do – oh – nothing!"  Laughing, he picked Dru up and took her back to his bedroom knowing what it would do to the younger vampire.

****

_Wanker.  Bloody pillock.  Go ahead and take her.  She didn't even bother to say hello to me.  What do I care?  Well, I do, but I have some other things on my mind and having you busy with Dru really helps my situation.  Need to look up some information so I think a trip to the library is in order.  Maybe even run into my favorite slayer while I am knicking some books.  _

****

"Oh my god – and he just withdrew his fangs and then left you there?"  Willow couldn't believe Buffy's story.  She was lucky to have gotten away from Spike.  She still shuddered any time she thought of the blonde vampire.  

"Well, he kind of drove me home actually.  Didn't really leave me there." Buffy looked down at the table where her food was as she absently picked at it.  She really wasn't hungry for some reason and her stomach got more upset with every bite of food.  Of course the guilt probably had lots to do with it.  She could only muster up the courage to tell Willow half the story.

"He DROVE you home!"  Willow exclaimed.  "Buffy, are you sure you just didn't have a dream or something cause this is Spike we are talking about right?  He would never just drive you home."

"Who drove Buffy home?  Did you actually have a date- a real date?  I can't believe it.  Sure it wasn't some monster in human form cause that is the only thing you manage to attract.  Look at Angel!"  Cordelia dropped her books on the table and looked around the cafeteria trying to spot the new quarterback she had her eye on.

"Buffy doesn't attract monsters!  Well, nice monsters, well, good monsters?"  Willow tried to interject.  

"No, I didn't have a date Cordelia.  Just telling Willow that Spike drove me home last night."

"What – are you serious?  You're going to date ANOTHER vampire?  You must be crazy Buffy.  You know you could attract regular guys if you tried.  But Spike?  Sure he has a great ass and cool cheekbones, but I would think that after what happened with Angel you would of learned that the only good thing to do with vampires is to slay them – not…you know… lay them!"

"I am NOT dating Spike!  He just drove me home since a fight with a demon basically pulverized my ankle.  As to why he helped me, I have no idea."

"Why didn't you stake him when he got you home then?  Oh that's right, for some reason you never go after him and finish the job.  Xander and I always wondered about that.  Well, I am not sitting here listening to you talk about your next vamp conquest.  I have conquests of my own to make, and mine just happen to be the new hunk of a quarterback!"  Cordelia got up and leaving her books on the table, sashayed her way over to the jocks table by the exit door.  

"Oh, don't pay her any mind, Buffy.  If it doesn't involve her in some way, she's not interested.  I just wish she would stop trying to pretend her thing with Xander doesn't exist.  Oh, that's the bell, gotta go.  We'll talk later, Ok Buffy?"  Willow scrambled to collect all her books and clean up her food tray at the same time.

"Ok Willow.  I have to go see Giles later and let him know of my latest run in with the bleached wonder and what type of a creature that could have been.  Bye!"


	5. Encounters

Chains of Darkness   Chapter 5   -   Encounters 

**Author:  Crunchberry** – who absolutely adores feedback of almost any type.  Sending chocolate is especially nice.  If you want this story to continue, feedback is the only way that I can keep Angelus occupied so Spike can snare the slayer for his evil plans – which of course never go as intended….   

**Disclaimer:**  As Angelus rubs my shoulders and whispers his promises of torture if I don't finish this soon – I am forced to acknowledge that I do not own him, his playmate Dru or his leather pants.  I get no monetary incentive from borrowing him, just pleasures of the flesh….Oh, his version of pleasure and mine might differ occasionally.

****

Buffy pushed the school library doors open.  Giles was nowhere to be seen so she flopped down on a chair to wait.   Looking at her nails, she heard a shuffle from behind the bookshelves up on the mezzanine.  

"Giles?, is that you?"

"No sweetheart, guess again."  Spike poked his head around the bookshelf and raised an eyebrow at her.  Sauntering over with a book under his arm, he walked down the steps and came up to her.

"Cat got your tongue pet?"

Buffy sat there just shaking her head and with her mouth wide open for a second.

"What are YOU doing here Spike?"

"Readin' books, what does it look like?"

"You READ?…. and wait a second, why of all places would you want to read here?  Hello – Watcher on premises. You are aware of that aren't you?"

"Yeah I do, convenient, no he's not and… yes I am well aware of that fact sweetness."  Going over to her, he couldn't resist putting his free hand thru her glorious locks of hair.  The second his hand touched her hair, she jumped back.  

Pushing her chair back frantically to get out of his reach, Buffy managed to knock over the chair and almost fall in the process.  Looking at him she wondered why in the hell Spike would be here of all places and also why she wasn't grabbing for her stake.

"Scared of me luv?"  Getting even closer to her, he smirked down at her flushed face.

Daringly, he traced his fingers over her collarbone very lightly and then pulling his hand slightly back, he made sure to brush the top of her breast.

A deep intake of breath showed Spike how much he was affecting her.  _At least she isn't trying to stake me yet._

Despite her self, she stood transfixed before him. She had to do or say something though before she let him do something even more daring.   "Never scared of you Spike!"   

"Yeah pet, don't think you are yet.  Give me a couple days though and we'll get a chance to dance proper like, something I think now that we'll both enjoy."  _At least we will if the information he was reading in the Third World Encyclopedia of Mythical Creatures was correct._   _God she looked good and he was dying to taste her blood again but now thoughts of poundin' into her was also starting to swim around in his mind.  Shaggin' the slayer and drinking at the same time, talking about the greatest dream he had ever thought of._

Tracing her collarbone one last time, he nicked his lip against an elongated tooth, just enough to bleed.  

Gasping, Buffy couldn't keep her eyes from the pinpoint of his blood on his lip.  She licked her lips and unconsciously moved forward, almost against her will.  Another foot and she would be flush up against him.  

"Thought so luv. Just can't resist me can ya now?"

"I don't know what your talking about Spike" but she couldn't take eyes away from his lips and she didn't move back either.

"No.  You probably don't, but I fear your watcher is due any time now so though I would love to have a tangle with you right here, your going to have to be patient."  Walking backwards away from her, he smirked watching her rapt attention on his blood stained lip.  _OH this is just too glorious for words_.

A couple minutes later, Giles found her standing in the same place by the table with a glazed look in her eyes.  Walking up to her, he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Buffy!"

"Oh, Giles, sorry, I was contemplating something."

"You?  I am impressed Buffy, that was a four syllable word you just used!"  Smiling, he turned away to walk over to his office.

"What's up Buffy?  Anything go wrong with patrol last night?"

"Umm, no, not really wrong.  Though I do have to tell you that I ran into a demon last night."

"Oh, did you recognize what type it was?  I try to catalog all the different types we find here."  

"Well, it was dark, and I kind of fell so I really didn't get a good look at it.  Even when it left, I was kind of busy keeping myself from bleeding to death."

"Buffy!  You were injured?  Why didn't you tell me immediately?  

Where are you hurt?"  Giles immediately strolled over to her, concern evident on his face.

"Its ok Giles – it hurt a lot worse than it actually was.  I am fine now.  See.."- Lifting her shirt up her midrift, he saw three faint scratches.  

"Now Buffy, you know I don't like it when you embellish your stories. These look like they are weeks old, are you sure you got hurt last night?"

"Yes Giles, plus I got staked clear thru on my ankle on top of spraining it.  I don't know why I healed so fast.  Guess my slayer healing abilities are better than I thought."  Glancing nervously away from his piercing look he was giving her, she absently picked dust from her sweater to avoid giving anything else away.

For some reason she was reluctant to tell him about her encounter with Spike. And that was just last nights encounter, forget about telling him that two minutes ago she was thinking of licking his lips and then maybe even kissing him. 

"Well, what CAN you tell me about the demon?  Try to be specific please."

Setting the chair upright and glad that Giles hadn't noticed that, she sat back down and recounted her story, leaving out the ending part for now.

"The first thing I noticed was the smell, no wait, before that I heard it, kind of like a very annoying scratchy whistling sound.   It was coming from an alley behind that deserted foundry in the industrial park downtown.  I figured it was a cat then realized that whatever it was, it was following me.  Then I tripped over some boxes, and my ankle gave totally out.  That's when I noticed the stench – it was awful!  Even worse than when you cook those bangers and mash your so fond of!"

"Bangers and mash do not smell that bad – it's the spices in the sausage that give it that unique aroma!"

"Yeah, and you think that the Old Spice you wear is all the rage too."  Rolling her eyes at him for his fondness in keeping to his British traditions even though he was stuck here in California always amused her.

"Anyway, before I could get my foot free, it slashed at me a couple times and then I kind of passed out..  The creature left while I was out of it and I managed to make it home.  Woke up today with my foot fixed and just scratches to show for it."  Buffy couldn't look at his face while she concluded the story, she was not the best at lying and didn't want to alert him that there was more to this story than she was telling.

By this time, Giles had taken off his glasses and was cleaning them with a thoughtful look on his face.  "Let me look at your stomach again." 

Taking a closer look at the faint marks, his brow wrinkled in concentration.  Straightening up, he strolled over to the books on demons that he hid in between the chemistry books and classical poetry.

"From your description of the smell and sound, I would swear that it was a Egarotes demon except for the fact that your standing here alive telling me about this"   "Hmmm  - its got to be here somewhere.  Wonder if Willow borrowed it."   Searching fruitlessly, he finally decided to take Willow to task for borrowing books without letting him know.

Walking back down to his charge, he noticed her staring at nothing again, an odd look upon her face.

"The book I need, I think Willow must of borrowed it.  I'll give her a call and get back to you.   Are you sure your feeling ok Buffy?  Did you feel sick or anything afterwards?  I don't remember if there is a cure or if slayers have a natural immunity to the poison, so I think it must be some other type of demon."  _At least I hope it is_.  "I will look in some of my other manuscripts and books for the demon you described."

"OK, thanks Giles.  I would love to stick around looking at old books with you but I got to get to Mrs. Snickets class.  She just loves to have us dissect stuff.  First it was earthworms, then last week frogs, now she is making us boil cat bones and put them together.  She SAYS she got the carcasses from the APL but I think she probably killed them herself just so she would have something new to gross us out with!"  Wrinkling her nose in mock disgust like she had never seen anything worse than frog guts, she strolled out of the library with a backhand wave at Giles.

After leaving the library, she breathed a sigh of relief.  _Thank God he didn't interrogate me further.  How do I tell my watcher that ANOTHER vampire seems to be fixated on me?_

Looking around for Willow while she got her books out of her locker, she hoped she was already in class putting the cat's bones together.  _Maybe she will have it finished before I get there.  No wait, Cordelia and Xander are in our group too, that means twice as much work undoing what they do!_

At least its going to take my mind off of Spike for awhile…and I thought I had my hands full with Angelus around!

TBC – 

Next chapter just needs proofread so it will be up next.  **_IF I get some reviews….   Evil cackling over here…._**   Also – the more reviews, the more Spike and Buffy will get naked….

Crunch  J


	6. Chapter 6

Chains of Darkness   Chapter 6   -   

**Author:  Crunchberry** –  mildly tormented b/s shipper who also likes Angelus (except he is being quite awful these past weeks in TV land – naughty boy – he should be spanked!  Who wants to line up to spank Angelus?)   No, Spike, give the good readers a chance first!  You can spank me instead….

**A/N** – sorry about the delays – real life tends to get in the way but I do know where this story is going – and like to write the next chapter before posting the previous ones so I can tweek em.  Feedback lets me know there are people actually reading this and it is worth my time to continue.  Thanks!

Vampirekiss – thanks for the heads up on my boo boo – its now fixed!

**Disclaimer:**  Hmm, Angelus does play a bit too rough for me.  Why is it that his soulless vampire so much worse than Spike soulless?  Ah the eternal question.  I believe it is because of their roots….   Hair gel does something worse than bleach to the brain cells…   Oh – I mean family roots.  Sorry, my bad.    Oh – disclaimer – I am off topic – sorry Joss.  Just borrowing for a lil while so I can do what I think should be done to YOUR characters.

Looking thru the small circle in the painted windshield, he searched for the correct street sign.  Following the directions the realtor had told him over the phone he drove another mile and then looked for the green mailbox on the side of the road..  There is was, perfect!  Just like the ad in the paper said.  For Rent, 4 bedroom colonial, secluded, furnished, animals welcome.  Maybe it was the animals welcome part that got to him, did the realtor even realize that she was talking Sunnydale here?  Snickering to himself he drove down the driveway into a heavily wooded lot.  Patting the key in his pocket, he realized how lucky he was to live in Sunnydale, where unconventional business arrangements like renting a house without meeting the owners or realtor were almost a norm.  There were so many vacancies in this town that realtors were more than happy to be as accommodating as possible.

The driveway curved up into the woods and then next to the house.  _Gives the house lots of shade, very convenient that_ he thought.   Parking the DeSoto under the carport located on the side, he hopped out and quickly went over to the back door.  Could of just broke in and set up house without doing it the legal way, but he didn't want any of Sunnydale's finest showing up and then the possibility of the Watcher finding out where his soon to be missing Slayer was.  The way the agent sounded, he had the house for a year at least.  Owners fled town, too many beasties scared em.  Though the official story was they were taking a long vacation in sunny Florida.  

Going in the back door he noticed that at 4 in the afternoon the sunlight hardly entered the house due to the canopy of trees.  Perfect.  Away from my soddin sire and cozy enough for my plans regarding the Slayer.

Whistling thru his teeth, he took a tour of his new home.  I'll start with the kitchen first…

****

"Oh you have got to be kidding!"  Xander exclaimed.  "We have to GLUE all these bones together?  Do I even remotely look like I still enjoy erector sets?"

Giggling, Willow hit him playfully on the arm.  "The question you should be asking is if you remotely look like a medical student – we have to label all the bones too!"  Looking at the 253 bones spread on the tabletop, Willow wondered if she would get ANY help from her team members.  "Look, all we have to do is everyone take a section of the cat and figure out what bones you need, if we all work together, we should get this done fairly quickly."

"Oh, this is just gross.  I didn't mind the frog or worm dissections, but a poor lil kitty cat?"  Buffy wrinkled her nose in disgust and really hoped that Willow would help her on her section of the cat.  She was beginning to get a humdinger of a headache and putting together a cat skeleton was on the bottom of her priority list.

"At least the teacher put us in groups of four, it could be worse."  Glancing up at Cordelia as he said this, he smiled and hoped she would smile back.  

"Yeah, we could have been wondering where she got 24 dead cats instead of just six dead ones.  And this is just for this class."  Flipping her hair back she glanced over the class to see if anyone was really noticing where she was sitting and with whom.

Picking up the cats skull, Xander swiveled it back and forth on top of the table to make it look like it was talking.

"Before I only cared if I was fed

But that was before I lost my head!

Oh no – I must be really dead!

Skull bones the kitty said!"

"Xander!  That is SICK.   Don't play with the kitty's head! And what type of a stupid name is that? I am going to call my section of bones 'cuddles'.  That's a nice kitty name!"  Willow grabbed the skull out of Xanders hands and put it over by what she thought were the neck bones.

Cordelia just rolled her eyes at the trio even though she secretly thought Xander was hysterical at times.  

                                                                        ****

"Yo! Spikey!   Where are you William?"    Looking around the basement floor of the factory, Angelus finally spotted some minions.  "Hey – Where did Spike go?  Anyone see him?"

"Uh, no – we thought he was with you and Dru.  There was so much noise coming out of your room, figured it had to be the three of you." the burly vampire named Zack said.  He wasn't the brightest of the bunch, but he knew enough to keep on Angelus's good side, even if it meant kissing some vampire butt.  He knew Spike had left, but decided to let some other minion make the mistake in telling Angelus that he had slipped out when they were supposed to keep an eye on him.

Running up the stairs, Angelus went to the fire exit door and peered outside.  It was still sunny enough for him to get incinerated if he ventured outside but a glance over toward the garage with the door opened confirmed what he thought.  _Guess Spikey boy took the DeSoto for a spin.  Seems like he took his wheelchair too seeing it not around anywhere.  Guess he isn't totally healed yet then.  _Grinning maliciously, he went back downstairs thinking of visiting his favorite Slayer tonight and what he was going to do about Spike.

Couple hours later found the sunlight fading and Dru getting restless about going out to feed.  She carried that stupid doll around and kept singing about the stars, twirling around in her skirts.  How Spike managed to put up with her for all these years and not go as batty as her was beyond his comprehension.  

"All right Dru, maybe we will run into your boyfriend.  I think he has been keeping some secrets from us."  Tugging her hand impatiently, Angelus took her out to the alleyway and started off for town.  _First some food, then some fun.  Tonight should I visit Buffy or one of her friends?  Choices Choices…Mental anguish?  Physical Torture?  Prolong the inevitable cause Buffy – your mine and nobody else's sweetheart.  _

Buffy was at the dining room table, picking at her chicken divan casserole that her mother had made.  Usually she loved this dish, but she thought she was coming down with the flu.  Usually Slayers never got sick, but she had started feeling worse and worse as the night progressed and it was the only explanation that she could find.  Her headache was not going away and her stomach just couldn't seem to handle any food right now.

"Aren't you hungry Buffy?" Joyce asked as she cleared her plate from the table.

"Not really mom, I think I am going to skip my study session with Willow tonight and hit the bed early.  Didn't sleep too well last night."

Getting up and slowly going upstairs, Buffy entered the bathroom and decided to take a warm bath.  Getting undressed, she looked at her scars in the mirror.  They were definitely fainter than this morning.  By tomorrow they might be totally disappeared.  She was feeling more lightheaded even when she immersed herself into the warm bath.  Closing her eyes, she tried to put all her thoughts away and concentrate on getting rid of this headache.

After her bath, she laid down on her bed and pulled up the coverlets over her naked body.  She didn't feel like putting on her pajamas.  Her skin felt almost hot and it wasn't from the bath.  She felt like tiny ants were crawling under her skin and she kept squirming against her sheets to alleviate the feeling.  

Outside her window, unbeknownst to the girl in bed was a sleek predator perched on the branch of the large oak tree.  Peering intently into the room, he wondered what would happen if he just knocked on the window.  It's too soon, he thought,  she would probably stake my ass.  Soon my sweet Slayer, soon. Shimming down the tree, his thoughts kept going back to the Slayer as she squirmed naked under the sheets.    _And I actually wanted to kill her before, had no idea of the fun I was gonna have.  _

Whistling under his breath, he decided to head to Willy's for a beer and some pool.

The whistling noise echoed in the dark recesses of the foundry.

Two sixth grade boys were crawling in through the gap in the locked gate.  One boy, larger and more confident, went first and held open the chain link for the smaller boy.  Eric, the smaller one of the two, looked nervous and kept glancing around like they were going to get caught at any moment.  Scrambling up they sprinted around two older smaller buildings and then Steve, the larger boy, pointed to the back part of the foundry where a number of broken window panes could be seen.  "We can enter there, nobody will see us that way."

"I don't think this is such a good idea anymore Steve.  We could get into a lot of trouble!"  

"C'mon Eric, only a wuss would chicken out now!    You want to be part of the gang, then you have to go thru the initiation!" Steve quickly crawled over the window panes, dirt getting caked into his jeans from where he rubbed against the molding.

Not wanting to appear a chicken, Eric followed Steve into the foundry.  He really wanted to be accepted by Steve and his friends and it was just an old foundry he kept telling himself.  What's the worst that could happen he kept asking himself as he followed Steve into the darkness.

TBC:   Feedback always welcome.  Lets me know that people are reading it and actually want to read more.  


End file.
